47th National Hockey League All-Star Game
The 47th National Hockey League All-Star Game took place on January 18, 1997 at the San Jose Arena. The final score was Eastern Conference 11, Western Conference 7. Super Skills Competition The Eastern Conference won the skills competition for the first time since 1992. St. Louis Blues' Al MacInnis won the Hardest Shot event for the third time in his career by slapping the puck at 98.9 mph. Boston Bruins' defenceman Ray Bourque won the Shooting Accuracy event for the fourth time, hitting four targets in seven shots. Florida Panthers' goaltender John Vanbiesbrouck stopped all 10 shots by Mats Sundin and Derian Hatcher in Rapid-Fire Relay to outduel Colorado Avalanche netminder Patrick Roy who made nine saves. In the Power-Play Relay, Vanbiesbrouck allowed only two of six shots to elude him that were taken by Mighty Ducks of Anaheims' Teemu Selanne and Paul Kariya to claim the Goaltenders Competition. Individual Event winners * Puck Control Relay - Geoff Sanderson (Hartford Whalers) * Fastest Skater - Peter Bondra, (Washington Capitals) - 13.610 seconds * Accuracy Shooting - Ray Bourque, (Boston Bruins) - 4 hits, 7 shots * Hardest Shot - Al MacInnis, (St. Louis Blues) - 98.9 mph * Goaltenders Competition - John Vanbiesbrouck, (Florida Panthers) - 2 GA, 16 shots The Game Montreal Canadiens' rightwinger Mark Recchi had a hat-trick to lead the Eastern Conference to a 11–7 victory and was named All-Star M.V.P. Mark Recchi would become the fourth Montreal Canadien to receive the award. A record 10 goals was scored in the second period, including two from hometown favorite San Jose Sharks' rightwinger Owen Nolan in a record eight seconds. Nolan would complete his hat-trick in the third period as he closed in on a breakaway towards Buffalo Sabres' goaltender Dominik Hasek. Nolan pointed in Hasek's direction and then fired the puck high to the glove side to end the West's frustration from not scoring all in the period despite peppering Hasek with 21 shots. Boxscore * Referee: Rob Shick * Linesmen: Ron Asselstine, Bob Hodges, Leon Stickle * Television: FOX, CBC, SRC. Notes : Jaromir Jagr was voted as a starter, but was not able to play due to injury. Adam Oates was be named as his replacement and John LeClair was his replacement in the starting lineup. : Joe Sakic was voted as a starter, but was not able to play due to injury. Teemu Selanne was named as his replacement and Tony Granato who was already selected by the Commissioner was his replacement in the starting lineup. : Peter Forsberg was selected, but was not able to play due to injury. Brendan Shanahan was named as his replacement. : Zigmund Palffy was selected, but was not able to play due to injury. Scott Lachance was named as his replacement. : Chris Osgood was selected, but was not able to play due to injury. Guy Hebert was named as his replacement. : Mike Modano was selected, but was not able to play due to injury. Keith Tkachuk was named as his replacement. : Rob Blake was selected, but was not able to play due to injury. Dmitri Khristich was named as his replacement. National Hockey League All-Star Game Category:NHL All-Star Games